Master And Servant
by The Girl In The Darkk
Summary: Sebastian is a noble man, and Ciel is a homeless orphan. One winter day, the two meet. Ciel is offered to be Sebastian's butler, as he accepts without question. However, what happens when the master starts having romantic feels towards his butler? Will his feelings remain one sided, will his heart be broken? Contains boyxboy, fluff, romance. [BEING REWRITTEN]
1. An Orphan and a Noble

Master and Servant

Tiny feet ran down the streets of London. A tiny piece of bread was clutched to his chest, his boney arms wrapping around the stolen bread. His dirty blue hair swept in his face as he ran through the crowd. Nobles and commoners looked at the young boy. The store owner followed the boy, getting closer with each stride. In his large hands was a broom. The boy tripped, his knees scraping under the hard cobblestone pathways, causing him to hiss in pain. The shop owner stopped in front of him and smacked him with his broom, before spitting on him and kicking his stomach. The nobles around the two brushed it off, knowing it was normal for this kind of thing to happen.

The boy laid there for a while, shaking and trembling. His tiny arms lifted him off, as he walked to his alleyway. He walked far into the alleyway, before sitting down and shaking. He let out a cough, and winced. His throat felt so dry, and cracked every time he coughed.

With dirty hands, he ripped off a tiny piece of bread, before putting it in his mouth and slowly eating it, shivering as the cold breeze rolled around. He huddled by the wall, trying to warm himself in any way possible.

Winter was just around the corner, and this meat it was a struggle to stay alive. The boy didn't have any kind of protection this winter- seeing as his blanket was ripped apart by stray dogs, and he only had shorts and a shirt- both of them covered with dirt and dry blood. He relished the warm bread as it ate it quickly, not wanting the rats or dogs to find it and fight for it.

The sun started to fall as noble's and commoners started heading back to their homes. Shops began to close and the once busy town was quiet. The homeless eleven year old rested his head in his arms. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he shut his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of nothing that night.

This was the life of Ciel Phantomhive

Master and Servant

The sun rose, instead on another individual. The black haired, red eyed, eleven year old woke up, letting out a groan. His butler, Tanaka knocked on the noble boy's door.

"Come in!" The young boy chirped, with tiredness in his voice. The old man came walking in, rolling in a tray, carrying tea and other sweets.

"Good morning, Master Sebastian." The butler greeted the eleven year old. He announced the morning tea and gave the cup to the boy. He drank it slowly and watched the elderly butler pick out his outfit for the day. Putting the tea on the nightstand, he swung his legs over the bed and allowed the butler to dress him.

His outfit consisted of a white shirt with a black jacket and black shorts. Black heeled boots were put around his legs. Finally, Tanaka brushed his hair, trying to calm the wild beast.- but failing in the end.

The happy eleven year old skipped downstairs, his heels clinking against the hard wood of the manor hallways. He walked down to the dining room, where his mother and father sat, talking and waiting for their son. Sebastian smiled and sat down on the chair next to his father. As soon as Sebastian sat on the chair, the chef emerged from the kitchen and served the breakfast- salmon and tea, along with some vegetables.

"Mother, father, do you think we could go to London again today?" The youngest Michaelis asked, swinging his small legs under the table.

"Why is that, Sebastian?" Annabel asked, "We just went there yesterday, why is there a need to go again?" She took a bit of her breakfast, looking at her son.

"There is something I wanted to look for, and besides, I love the city!" Sebastian begged. Annabel looked at her husband, Charles. He let out a sigh, and nodded.

Sebastian's tiny face filled with a smile, as he jumped up and down, happy for some reason.

After breakfast, the noble family went into the carriage, and made their voyage to London. It was a silent trip. The young Michaelis heir was looking out the window, smiling.

Even though it was early December, snow started to fall down. Sebastian shivered, even though they were protected, it was still cold in the large carriage.

Soon, they arrived in the Victorian city. Sebastian and his family got out from the carriage, thanking the coachman. They began to walk around the city. Sebastian had his eye out from something, as every store or alleyway he always looked in.

The day went on, and Sebastian started to lose hope. He would never find the boy he had saw yesterday. He could tell he was poor, from his appearance and the fact that he stole from that poor man's bakery.

Sebastian and his family sat down to a restaurant right next to the bakery where the little orphan stole from. As his parents talked, Sebastian looked out the window, watching out for the boy.

After a while of looking, he saw him. He walked ot the bakery, and talked to the man. The man slapped him across the face, yelling at him.

This got the little boy fired up, as Sebastian got up and ran out of the restaurant. His parents were in shock, as they ran after him- yelling at him to come back, however, the boy annoyed him.

"Hey!" Michaelis shouted at the man. Ciel stood outside, shivering. "Don't you dare hurt that boy after what you did yesterday!"

Ciel was in shock, surprised that a noblemen would stand up for someone as low as him.

"He is as human as you, and just because he stole means he wants to survive! If you were in his place, would you want to be hurt just to get some food for once? Just because he is poor, doesn't give you the right to hurt him!"

The ship owner rolled his eyes, ignoring the ranting child. He walked back into his shop, and shut the doors. The raven haired kid sighed, and stared at the orphan.

"How would you like to work for my family?" He asked, causing Ciel to open his mouth. Sebastian beamed at the answer.

"Sebastian! What were you thinking! Don't ever run off like that ever again, you hear me?" Annabel yelled, causing Sebastian to smile.

"Meet my new butler, mom!" He smiled, pointing to Ciel. "Meet Ciel, our new butler in training!"

**Hope you like my new story! Hope it will be nice! **


	2. Welcome to the Michaelis Manor

Chapter 2- Welcome to the Michaelis Manor

The carriage ride home was awkward to say the least. Sebastian's family sat in the warm carriage, along with the orphan. Ciel had his head bowed, pulling his dirtied shirt over her body, trying to warm himself up. Sebastian sat by the boy, debating whether he should give him his jacket and get in trouble or not. Watching the boy suffer long enough, he undid the buttons on his wool coat and put it around the boy's shoulders. Ciel gave him a surprised look, and wrapped it around his body. Ciel looked down at the floor, too afraid to break the silence in the coach.

They reached the manor in no time. As soon as the four exited, the oldest Michaelis picked up the new butler, and carried him inside, just like any father would carry his son if he felt sick. However, Sebastian crossed his arms, and watched his father carry the orphan into the manor. His flushed cheeks puffed out, as he walked inside.

Inside the manor, the servants greeted the family at the door, all bowing in respect.

"Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard, I want you to take this boy and wash him up and give him so food. Make sure its warm food and warm water." Charles told the servants, who nodded. Finnian took the boy in his arms, shocked at how cold he was. The servants all rushed to their quarters, Bard ran to the kitchen, as he was going to cook the boy's meal and Mey-Rin ran to the bathroom to warm the bath. Finnian ran after the maid, holding the freezing boy in his arms.

While the servants were helping the orphan get all warm and healthy, Charles went to the phone and called up a tailor to come tomorrow to have the poor boy fitted for his butler attire. Annabel and Sebastian were in the parlor, talking to one another.

"Do you think I made a good choice, mom?" The child asked, looking down at his heeled boots. "Do you think he will be happier here?"

Annabel smiled, and sighed. "I think you did a good thing Sebastian. All we need to do is let him adjust to his new surroundings, and if he doesn't like it here, than we will have to let him go, alright?" Annabel got up and kneeled down in front of her son, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Everything will be okay, alright?" She asked, causing Sebastian to nod.

Charles walked into the parlor, sitting down on the leather couches. "Nina is coming by tomorrow to get measurements for Ciel." He looked at Sebastian. "You did a good thing son." He smiled.

Sebastian nodded, and looked at his hands. He was nervous that Ciel wouldn't like it here, or that he would get sick and die somehow. All these scenarios went through the young earl's head, as he bit his lip.

About an hour later, Tanaka came in with tea and good news.

"Master Michaelis, I've come to report that Ciel is finished with his meal and bath and his body temperature has risen up." The old butler announced, right after he gave the family their tea. Sebastian's crimson eyes lit up, a relieved smile on his face.

"Tell him he may rest, and show him to the empty servant's room. If he needs anything please do it for him." Charles ordered, drinking his tea. The butler bowed and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

Back in the servant's quarters, Ciel sat around a fire-place, a blanket around him. His frail bones were around his arms, as the servants were away, cleaning and doing their nightly chores. Ciel jumped when he felt Tanaka's hand on his shoulder.

"Master Michaelis insists you rest. Come, let me show you to your room." The old butler smiled, and helped the young boy up. Together, the two walked to the spare room. Tanaka opened the door, and Ciel walked inside. He looked around, and noticed how big the room was.

Inside the room was cold. It had grey walls and a grey carpeted floor. There was a desk with a notepad and pen in the corner. A bed lay on the center by the wall, with a few spare blankets on the dresser that was perched by the bed. Across from the bed was a fireplace. To Ciel, this was heaven. After years of living on the streets, he was so happy that he had his own room. He didn't care about the size or the prettiness, all he cared about was that he had a safe place to sleep.

"Um, would you please light the fire? I would do it myself but I never did it before…" Ciel looked at Tanaka, as the old man's wrinkled face went into a smile.

"Come, I shall show you." He smiled, walking to the fireplace and teaching Ciel how to light the fire. "It is important to know this stuff, seeing as you might have to do it a lot for the master and mistress if they are ever cold." He told the young boy, causing him to nod.

Instantly, the room lit up as the fire roared to life. Heat traveled throughout the room, warming up the once cold room with heat.

"Is that all, Ciel?" Tanaka asked, causing Ciel to shake his head. "Just call me if you need anything. Have a nice sleep." He left, and shut the door behind him. Ciel walked to the desk and grabbed the notebook. Letting out a sigh, the orphan grabbed the quill and dipped the pen into the bottle of ink.

He started writing in the journal. He wrote until he felt himself grow tired. Closing the journal, he grabbed he pitcher of water on top of the fireplace and put out the fire. He made his way to the bed, before resting under the thin covers and falling asleep.

Master and Servant

Ciel awoke the next morning by Finnian waking him up. At first he was confused, than yesterday's events came rushing into his head.

"Good morning Ciel!" The gardener smiled. "Breakfast is on the table, so come join us when you are ready!" He skipped out, leaving Ciel to wake up by himself.

The tiny boy got up and stretched. He got on his dirty clothes, being that is the only thing he owned at the moment, and walked out. He walked into the kitchen where he saw the servants eating and talking happily at the wooden table.

"Good morning Ciel!" Mey-Rin greeted as Ciel sat by Finnian, and smiled shyly.

"G…Good morning, Mey-Rin was it?" Ciel asked, causing the red haired maid to smile and nod.

The four servants ate and chatted, before taking the plates and giving it to the chef to wash. As soon as Bard was done washing the dishes, Tanaka came down.

He started listing off chores for the servants to do. Everyone left but Ciel.

"Mister Tanaka, do you need any help with anything? I don't want to be a nuisance." The butler in training looked down at the ground.

The old butler crouched down and lifted his chin up with his gloved hands. "The tailor will be here later in the day to take your measurements. Until then just relax. The master doesn't want you to overwork yourself, seeing as he is worried about your health currently." He told the boy, causing him to nod. "However, if you really want to help, you can help me serve breakfast." He smiled, causing Ciel's blue eyes to brighten.

Together, the old man and the young male served the breakfast to the noble family.

Sebastian was delighted to see Ciel all healthy looking, but upset to see him in rags. The raven haired child dug into his breakfast, making sure to not get food everywhere.

Ciel and Tanaka were in the servant's quarters, waiting for the tailor to arrive. After what seemed like hours of waiting, a knock came in the servant's door. The odl butler got in, and in stepped a tall woman, who looked about thirty years old. Her brown hair was pulled up into a side ponytail. Circular glasses were perched on her nose. An old bag was gripped in her leather gloved hand. She dropped the bag when she saw Ciel.

"You must be Ciel~" She giggled. "I'm Nina Hopkins*, the Michaelis' personal tailor!"

After what seemed like hours- Nina finally finished taking Ciel's measurements. Ciel got dressed again, not liking being half naked in front of people. Nina was busy talking to Tanaka about Ciel's clothes.

Nina turned around, and blew Ciel a kiss. "I will be back in a few days~" She giggled, "See you then~" And with that, Nina was gone.

Master and Servant

It was a few days after Nina came for Ciel's measurements. Every night Ciel would practice making beds, cleaning, dusting, and doing other jobs a butler should do. It tired Ciel out, but he knew he had to be a perfect butler if he wanted to stay here.

Every day he would try to help Tanaka with everything, from waking up the noble's in the household to cleaning the manor with him.

He got his body adjusted to the early time he would have to wake up at. He would always set his old alarm clock to wake up at five. He would always help Tanaka with his chores, sometimes even doing them by himself.

Every night he would write in his journal, recording today's events and how he has learned from them.

One morning however, he woke up with a few boxes on his bed. Yawning, he opened the boxes to find a few white shirts, dress pants, a vest, one pair of white pristine gloves, a tie and a tailcoat in each box. Fine dress shoes were also in one box. He put the clothes on, struggling with the tie though, and the shoe laces. Tanaka knocked on the door and saw him struggling to put the tie on. Chuckling, the old butler teached him how to tie his own tie and tie his shoes.

Ciel looked at himself in the mirror, and gasped. Looking back at Ciel was not the poor orphan, not someone who hasn't bathed in years, but a fine looking butler.

Ciel smiled, and turned to walk out of the room, starting his new life.

He was no longer a peasant, he was the butler to the Michaelis family, and he was proud of that.

**-Nina Hopkins is the tailor for the Phantomhive's in the Kuroshitsuji manga. She is introduced in chapter 37, or Volume 8 for all of you who want to know. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am really loving this fanfiction! **

**Please review and favorite if you enjoyed! **

**Next chapter will be filler with Ciel and Sebastian as kids, just a warning~! It will be adorable!**

**~The Girl In The Darkk **


	3. Memories of the Past

Chapter 3- Memories

_This is a filler chapter, so this really won't affect the plot! These are just short stories with Little Sebastian and Ciel. Hope you enjoy! _

Ciel and Sebastian: Age- 11

It was a not normal morning in the Michaelis manor. Ciel panicked, pacing around the kitchen. Bard was sick, and Tanaka was with the young earl. The young butler let out a shaky breath, not being prepared to cook a perfect meal for a noble family! Hell, he couldn't even make a decent meal for himself!

"Breathe Ciel…You can do this, just…don't mess up." The butler whispered to himself, as he grabbed a cookbook from the top self and moved to a bookmarked page. He went over the recipe and started to gather ingredients.

It was a simple dish. Sausage, some fruit, as well as some bacon on the side, sounds easy, right? Well, to a boy who never had never touched or used a stove was struggling.

Glancing at his watch, he gulped. He only had ten minutes until he had to serve it to the family. The young butler gasped, quickly trying to cook faster.

What was supposed to look good was just a pile of burnt food. Ciel looked terrified at the meal in front of him. How was he supposed to bring this to a noble to eat?! Tanaka came walking in, with him a tea tray. He saw the young butler staring at the burnt food, trembling slightly.

"Ciel, is everything alright?" He asked the young butler as he moved close to Ciel. His eyes landed on the burnt dish in front of the two. "Did you do this?" Tanaka asked, causing Ciel to nod, lowering his head in shame.

"I never used a stove, let alone saw one in person! I am such a failure for a butler. I can't even cook a simple breakfast." He sighed. Tanaka laughed, smiling.

"I'm sure the master and mistress will understand your struggle. Just apologize to them and they will forgive you. When Bard was employed, he made dishes like this all the time." He paused, chuckling. "Remind me when I have the time to teach you how to cook, alright?"

He placed the plates on the cart, and gestured Ciel to come over to him. "Would you like me to come with you?"

Ciel shook his head. "I will handle this myself." He smiled, walking out to the dining area.

At the long table sat Annabel, Charles, and Sebastian. They were all talking, as Sebastian yawned, either bored of their conversation or tired.

Ciel cleared his throat, as he bowed his head.

"I am sorry to say but our chef was feeling ill. He couldn't prepare it so I had to. However, I have had no experience with cooking, so I am afraid that I have burned your breakfast. I will accept any punishment you see fit." He spoke slowly, his hands sweating under the white gloves.

Annabel got up and looked at the charred food. She walked over to Ciel and raised her hand. Ciel flinched, but instead of hitting him, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ciel, it's alright. I expected you to not be able to cook, so don't care too much about it, okay? Bard will teach you later." She had a small smile on her face.

Ciel let out a breath, one he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you so much, Mistress." He smiled, as the woman hugged him.

"Go clean these dishes up, okay?" Ciel nodded, and started cleaning up the plates. The family left the butler to clean, however, Sebastian stayed behind.

"Ciel, do you need help?" The tiny earl asked, causing Ciel to chuckle.

"I think I can handle this, my lord. You should go be with your parents." Ciel cleaned the food up, and started walking to the kitchen.

That was the last time he ever burnt a meal.

Master and Servant

It was a sunny day in the city of London. Sebastian had hit a growth spirt, and needed new clothes. The Michaelis family, including Ciel walked down the city, the butler carrying a few boxes. Ciel walked a few strides behind the family, as he was taught by Tanaka to do.

Charles noticed a candy shop as they were on the way to another store. He stopped the family and walked inside, coming back a few minutes later with a giant lollipop in his hands. The old Michaelis kneeled down in front of his son.

"Here you go Sebastian. I got you this, since you haven't had sweets in a while." He smiled. Sebastian reached a gloved hand out to reach the candy. However, he stopped when he only found one.

"Where is Ciel's lollipop?" The red-eyed male asked, looking at his father.

His father looked confused, as he looked nervously at the butler, who looked at him with shock.

"Son, I didn't get Ciel one."

Sebastian looked sad. He crossed his arms and pouted. He looked away from his father, looking like a little brat.

"If Ciel doesn't get one neither do I!" He declared. Charles tried to reason with the boy, but he wouldn't listen.

It was then that Sebastian knew that Nobles and Butlers were very different.

To this day, Sebastian still never had that lollipop.

Master and Servant

It was a fine summer day. Sebastian and Ciel were running around behind the manor, playing a game of tag. Currently the young earl was chasing the butler, laughing.

Ciel had been so focused on running that he didn't notice the tree root sticking from the grassy ground.

Ciel tumbled over the branch, his left leg in pain. The young earl saw this happen and ran to his side.

"Ciel! Are you okay? What happened?" Sebastian asked, causing Ciel to hiss in pain. Several tears spilled from the eleven year-old's blue eyes as he tried standing up.

"Don't move. I'm going to get my parents, just try to not move, I'll be back as soon as possible!" He yelled, running to the manor.

As the little boy rushed into the manor, he yelled.

"Help! Ciel got hurt! He needs help!"  
>Everyone stopped what they were doing, and ran outside to help the young butler. Tanaka called the doctor; one that he hoped would come soon.<p>

"He twisted his leg." The doctor spoke, talking to Annabel and Charles outside Ciel's room. "He will be fine, but he must stay in bed for about two weeks, and I will be back to put a sprain on him. He will need to keep for two weeks after he gets out of bed rest. Don't put too much work on him, he must stay relaxed and calm." She smiled, closing up her bag.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Durless." Annabel thanked, causing Angelia to giggle.

"It's my job. I'll be back in a few days." With that, the doctor left.

Sebastian however was busy grabbing pillows from around the house. Staring at the pillows in his hands, he nodded.

"That's enough pillows for now." He smiled, and walked to the servant's quarters, where the servants sat at the wooden table.

The tiny earl snuck into Ciel's room, shivering at the sudden cold.

Ciel lay on his bed, his eyes closed and his ankle swollen. A sad look appeared on the boy's face as he approached the butler, pillows clutched in his hands. Gently, he walked over to the sleeping boy, and tried lifting his leg up.

The boy on the bed let out a whimper as Sebastian touched his leg. The earl proceeded to elevate the twisted leg, making sure Ciel is comfortable while his leg heals.

Sebastian looked at the boy, guilt rushing through his body. If he hadn't played tag with Ciel, this would never have happened.

Ciel's blue eyes opened, as he saw Sebastian staring at him.

"Master? What are you doing here?" Ciel asked, his voice low. "You are not supposed to be down in this part of the manor."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have forced you to play with me…" The young earl whispered, tearing up. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Ciel was taken aback by this. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"I am fine sir, all I need is my leg to get better. " He smiled.

However, Sebastian didn't leave Ciel's room that night. Even when he had to sleep, Sebastian was cuddled to Ciel, sleeping soundly.

That morning- he got a good talking from his father.

Sebastian and Ciel: Age 12

It was the first time that the Master and Mistress went away- without Ciel. Annabel and Charles were going on a trip to Germany to visit a business meeting.

The family boarded the carriage, Charles talking to Ciel in the distance.

"Make sure you don't let Sebastian out of the house, and please keep the kitchen locked up at night. All the sweets are in there and I don't want him getting to it." Charles spoke lowly, as Ciel nodded.

"I will keep him all under control sir." He bowed, causing Charles to smile.

"Good luck." With that, the male walked away.

Both butler and earl were standing in front of the manor, waving goodbye until the carriage was out of view. As soon as Sebastian could not see his parents, he jumped onto Ciel's back, smiling.

"It's just you and me now, what should we do~?" The tiny earl giggled, swinging his heeled legs back and forth.

The butler sighed. "My lord, I have things to do, I simply cannot play at the moment."

Instantly, the raven haired earl's face turned into a frown. "Come on Ciel…pleaseeeee?" He begged. The butler still shook his head, looked at the tiny boy clinging to his neck.

"How about this- after I am done with chores- we will play together, alright?" Ciel smiled, and Sebastian nodded, happily.

Together, the two walked into the manor, Ciel carrying the lightweight earl into the library. There, he set the male down on the couch.

"I will be back soon, my lord." He smiled.

As soon as Ciel left, Sebastian giggled. He quickly leaped off the couch, and walked to a bookshelf. Grabbing a book, the bookshelf moved aside- showing him a secret room that even he was not supposed to know.

The tiny earl walked into the room, and smiled as he found what he was looking for.

It was around seven at night, as the butler came back to the library, to see his master reading a book, smiling.

"Sir, I am done with chores." The small butler told his tiny master, as Sebastian looked up and smiled. He shut the book, and got up.

"Stay here, I got a surprise for the both of us." He chuckled, and skipped by the bookshelves, where he pulled out the special 'book' and the door opened. Quickly, he went in and grabbed whatever bottles he could find of liquor. He grabbed a few glasses, surprised he could fit them all in his tiny arms.

Quickly running out, he found the butler right where he was originally, waiting for his master to return.

Sebastian walked in front of the blue haired boy, and sat down, the bottles rattling together. He gently placed the cups and the liquor on the ground, and patted the carpeted floor to tell Ciel to sit down.

Ciel obeyed, as he sat on the ground. The raven haired male popped open a bottle of rum, pouring it into two glasses.

"My lord, are you sure we should be doing thi-" Ciel was cut off by the twelve year old noble.

"_I _am _your _master, so what I say you do, right?" Sebastian smirked, handing a glass to Ciel.

The butler sighed, and picked up the glass from the gloved hands of the boy.

The butler was about to drink the liquor, but gagged as he put it by his mouth. It smelt foul, like it was opened for a few years before this.

"My lord, is rum supposed to smell like this? It smells quite awful, if I do say so myself."

"It's supposed to smell like that! You just never had some so of course it tastes bad!" The child laughed, as he drank the rum. Ciel's blue eye's widened as he saw his child master drink the _chug _the rum down, letting out a satisficed breath as he took the cup away from his lips.

Ciel shrugged and began to drink, the rum stinging against his throat. He was tempted to stop drinking, but it tasted so good he couldn't stop.

One drink turned into two drinks, three turned into four, four turned into five. The boys were officially drunk.

"L-Look!" Ciel hiccupped. "I am a birrrddddd…" He trailed off.

Ciel stood on the top of the couch, as he smiled. He opened out his arms, and jumped from the couch. Maybe he could think he could fly- but alas, he couldn't. For he was not a bird who could fly high in the sky. Ciel was only an independent black woman who don't need no man, not a majestic eagle. He needed to get his fucking shit together.

The drunk Sebastian stumbled towards the butler who had his face smushed on the carpet.

"C-Ciel?" Sebastian poked the butler, hiccupping. "Are you," hiccup "okay? Should I get the…um…" Sebastian trailed off, his drunken mind not being able to think at the moment.

"Tailor?" Ciel's muffled voice came from the ground, as he raised a hand.

"Nono, they specialize in painting." Sebastian rubbed his chin, stroking his imaginary beard. "The peppermints?"

"Do you mean 'Paramedics?" A deep voice spoke from the entrance of the library. Charles had a expression of rage and shame written on his face.

Ciel instantly tried to stand up, his legs wobbling as he tried to maintain his balance.

"M-Master! I thought yo-you were supposed to be away in Germany?" Ciel spoke, worry lacing his voice.

"I did however, Annabel started feeling sick, and so we came back. Sebastian Lucifer Michaelis, how dare you go into the liquor room! You are in so much trouble." Charles growled, grabbing Sebastian by his raven hair and dragging him out.

Ciel dropped to his knees and proceeded to throw up all the contents that were in his stomach at that moment.

Now, his breakfast and lunch was scattered all over the floor, as he grumbled.

There would be a lot of cleaning to do tomorrow.

However, the next morning, Ciel woke up in a pile of his own vomit, with a massive headache. As for Sebastian, he woke up in his room, his head pounding and feeling like all the life had been drained out of his small body.

Sadly, they were both never allowed to touch liquor every again.

**I hope you all liked this little filler! Next chapter will be started the plot! I am very excited for this story, and as always, have a nice day. **

**Love, **

**The Girl In The Darkk**

**Sorry if this was half assed, forgive moi**


	4. I love him

I'm in love

**Hello! First off, thank you** _**all **_**for reviewing, adding this to your favorite stories, and following this story! It really motivates me to keep writing this! Now, this is where the plot begins. Now, if you read my other stories- I don't make happy shit, so yeah, enjoy! **

"Master, it's time to wake up." A voice was heard as the raven haired man groan from under the sheets. It was early in the morning and the teenager didn't wake up. Letting out a sigh, the earl rose from his bed- his red eyes focused on the teenage butler who handed him his morning tea and newspaper.

"Ciel, what is today's schedule?" The earl asked as swept some black hair out of his face. The butler smiled, and began to speak.

"You have a violin lesson at noon with Ms. Hawkins, and at four you will meet your fiancée in London, my lord." Ciel read off the notepad in his hands, before placing it on the tea cart.

Sebastian groaned, as he took the covers off his body. "So I have to marry a woman who I don't even know, let alone care about?" He grumbled, as the butler picked out his clothes. Ciel chuckled, as he looked over at the annoyed fifteen year-old on the bed.

"Your parents wish for you to carry on the Michaelis name, sir. Life can be unfair like that, but life does work on cruel ways." The butler put on a pined looking smile, before putting the clothes down on his bed.

Sebastian noticed the pained look in the boy's blue eyes, as he nodded. "You are dismissed now, Ciel." The earl mumbled. Ciel bowed and got out, letting his master dress.

After leaving his master's room, he carried the cart back down to the servant's quarters. He saw Bardroy already making a breakfast for the family, and smiled.

"Finnian, you have to weed the garden, and Mey-Rin, the dishes and rooms have to be cleaned." The butler spoke. The servants nodded, and began to clean up their dishes from breakfast and started on their chores.

Ciel let out a happy sigh, as he started helping Bard with the breakfast. However, even after four years, eh couldn't cook to save his life. Not even after Tanaka and Bard taught him too.

"'Ey there Ciel, let the chef do the cooking." The American spoke, smiling. Ciel nodded, and began to make the tea for their breakfast time.

Ciel carried the breakfast to the table, and set it out as the family came walking down.

Sebastian looked angry, and Ciel could tell it was from what he was wearing. He wore a white dress sirt and a blue coat. He wore grey pants and high boots. After he started growing- he had stopped wearing heels, seeing as he was already 6'1. His black hair has gotten harder to tame over the years. Sadly, as he grew older, he started drifting away from Ciel. Less and less he stopped treating Ciel like his best friend, and more like his butler- which was understandable. After all, your best friend can't be a servant. However, Sebastian was still caring towards the butler- and some days he would act like his friend. It made Ciel feel happy.

The family ate in silence. Sebastian was still upset from his fiancée that he never met, and the clothes he had been forced to wear.

He ate his breakfast with slight anger, and Ciel walked away to leave the family alone. The cook and the butler sat in the kitchen, talking.

Tanaka came in with the dishes to clean, giving them to the maid, who attempted to carry them to the sink without breaking them or tripping.

The butler got up and put on his tailcoat. Pulling out his pocket watch, he checked the time. It was around 10. The violin teacher would be here in two hours.

To pass the time, he decided he would polish the silver that he had not finished polishing yesterday. He started polishing the silverware, effectively passing the time.

By the time he finished, it was 11:45, and Ciel got his tail coat on and straightened up, looking presentable for the tutor.

A knock on the door got the Michaelis butler up and to the main doors, smiling at the old woman in font of him.

"Hello My Lady, I hope the trip here was nice." He greeted as he led her to the parlor. "I shall be back with my master momentarily." With that, the butler shut the door and went to his master's study. He gently tapped on the door.

"Come in." The British voice was heard from the other end. The butler opened the door, and bowed his head.

"My lord, your tutor his here and is waiting in the parlor."

Sebastian let out a groan and stood up. He stretched his arms, and began to walk out of the dark room. Ciel followed him, walking a few paces behind him.

"Why the hell do I even need to learn the violin? It's not like I need to use it!" He groaned.

"I don't know what to say My lord. You must learn it to be accepted into society. All nobles learn it and so shall you." Ciel spoke softly, causing Sebastian to chuckle.

"Sometimes you are very lucky to not be an earl." He sighed, looking back at Ciel.

Ciel chuckled softly and opened the door. Sebastian walked in and greeted the old woman. Ciel shut the door to leave the two to practice alone.

A few hours passed of doing chores before the butler was summoned to his master's study. He glanced at the pocket watch and he realized it was time to go to the city to meet the lady Sebastian was forced to marry.

Ciel made his way to the study, and knocked on the door. He waited until he was allowed in before stepping in. "You called sir?" Ciel asked, causing Sebastian to nod.

"This girl, do you know anything about her?" Sebastian asked, leaning his head on his desk. Ciel shook his head.

"No sir, all I know is her name is Elizabeth Midford. That is all I was told."

Sebastian let out an annoyed sigh as he stood up.

"Let's get this over with."

Master and Servant

Ciel learned quickly that Elizabeth and Sebastian were completely different. For one, the girl was annoying. She wore so much pink that Ciel could feel his eyes burning. Her voice was squeaky that she sounded like she sucked in too much helium.

Their meeting was short- as Sebastian flat out told her that he found her annoying. It lasted about an hour before the earl was back home.

The rest of the day Sebastian had been locking himself in his study.

In the dark room, he paced back and forth. His slim hands were messing with his black hair. He let out a frustrated groan, as he took a deep breath in and out. Stepping out of his study, he walked outside, trying to avoid his butler.

Once outside, he made his way to the stable- where the horses were in their stalls. Silently, he got his horse out- a black, Arabian mare, and quickly put a bridle on. Not caring about the saddle, he mounted on the beast and started riding away.

'I can't be in love. I just can't.' He thought as the horse was in a fast galloping. 'It's wrong isn't it? I can't be in love.'

The sky started to get dark, as he walked by a creak. He dismounted from the beast and laid downon the grass.

Moving his hands through his hair, he looked at the sky.

"I can't be in love with him! It's wrong, it's not right!" He yelled out. Sitting up, he realized something.

He was in love.

"I'm in love with my butler." He spoke with a shaky voice. "I'm in love with Ciel."

**Sorry if this was fast paced- more will be explained next chapter. **

**Trust me, this story will be full of twists and turns, and many questions will be answered. **

**What happened to Ciel's parents? Why did Sebastian drift away from Ciel as he grew older? Why isn't Bard fucking shit up? Will Sebastian's love remain one sided, or will Ciel return his feelings? What will happen with Elizabeth? **

**I will redo this chapter soon- I just had to get this out. I need to move this story and try to get the plot moving. **

**Next chapter will be better! I swear!**


	5. A Meeting that Changes Everything

Master and Servant- A Meeting that Changes Everything.

The earl started to develop a crush on his butler at the age of fourteen. Every little touch the butler the butler gave to the earl made him blush. He would always try to impress Ciel- to try to win his heart over, make Ciel smile and laugh. Sadly, when Sebastian attempted to impress Ciel, he would mess up and get scolded.

Ever since he was fourteen he started to drift away from Ciel. Maybe he thought he was spending too much time around his butler, and that is why he felt these feelings towards him. He stopped requesting Ciel to change him into his day clothes; he had stopped becoming dependent on him. IT was all for the best- or so Sebastian thought.

Currently the male was lying in the grass, watching the sky change from its natural blue to a array of purples, reds and oranges. Getting back up, he brushed the nonexistent dirt from his attire. Looking at hi shores- he noticed she was still there, munching happily on the grass, waiting for her master to bring her back home.

Sebastian gently pulled her head up with the reins, and mounted on her from the ground. Giving her a gentle tap on her rips, she walked forward. He gave her a kick, encouraging her to go into a faster gait. She snorted and threw her head. Her ears flattened as she took off into a fast canter.

It was about 5 when Sebastian finally saw the manor grounds. All the servants were inside- which was great. He gently dismounted the mare and led her to the stables, where he placed her into her stall and walked out, careful not to get caught.

The sun was long gone, replaced by the beautiful moon that illumined Sebastian's figure as he ran across the lawn and to the main doors. Quietly, he opened one of the large oak doors, and slowly stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, look who finally returned." A voice startled Sebastian, causing him to stiffen. The young Michaelis gulped and turned around, to reveal his father and mother, angry expression on their faces. "So Sebastian, where did you run off too?" Charles spoke between gritted teeth.

"F-Father, I was taking Crista for a ride." Sebastian stuttered, as he leaned against the wood door. Charles took a step closer to his son.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?! You got us worried sick Sebastian!" Charles yelled, and Sebastian took a step forward.

"It's my life father! I can do whatever the hell I please! If I want to take _my _horse out for a ride, I can!" Sebastian yelled. His father paused, and lifted his arm. Soon enough, Charles' big hand was met with Sebastian's cheek. Annabel and Sebastian gasped, as the teen held his swollen cheek.

"Don't you _dare _speak to me that way, young man!" The old man yelled. Sebastian quited down, as he pushed his father away and walked to his room, his cheek throbbing from his father's hand hitting his cheek.

He walked into his room and slammed the door. Walking to his bed, he flopped down on his bed. Tears filled his red eyes as he let those tears free, tiny whimpers of hurt escaping his throat.

Today was a good day. He was forced to marry an annoying little bitch, he realized he was in love with his _male _butler, and worst of all- his father, his hero, had struck him.

What spent like hours of crying- he fell asleep, not bothering to change into his nightclothes.

Master and Servant

Sebastian woke up with a headache and in his bed. He noticed that he was in his nightclothes, and that there was a note on his nightstand. The teenage earl sat up and picked the note up.  
>'Master,<br>You fell asleep in your day clothes, so I took the liberty of changing you into your night clothes. Forgive me.  
>~Ciel.'<p>

Sebastian smiled and got out of his bed. He saw clothes lying on his bed as he put it on. He smiled as he realized it was his normal black attire. He put on his shoes and brushed his hair. He slipped glothes over his boney figures.

He wore a grey undershirt and a black vest. His pants were tight black and his shoes were a dark shade of red. He smiled and opened the door to his room, and stepped out into the cold manor. He started walking down to the dining room, to see no body there.

"Where is everyone?" He mumbled, as he waked into the parlor. He found his parent's there. His father was pacing around the room, and his mother was talking to the stressed man. Sebastian leaned against the wall, listening into their conversation.

"Do you think he hates me?" Charles' voice was heard from inside, full of worry. The Michaelis boy heard Annabel sigh.

"I don't know. Just apologize to him. I am sure he would forgive you- besides, you were under a lot of stress yesterday. I know you didn't mean it." His mother's sweet voice reassured the old man.

"You think so?" Charles whispered, making Sebastian strain his ears in order to hear his father.

"I think so." Annabel could be heard getting out from her chair and hugging her husband. Sebastian inhaled the air and walked inside. He cleared his throat to make his presence known.

"Hello Mother, father." Sebastian smiled, as Charles looked at his son and ran to him, hugging him hard.

"Sebastian, I am so sorry for hitting you! I was going through a lot of stress last night and you going for a ride without telling anybody just made me even more stressed. I didn't mean to hit you, my body just moved on its own. Please forgive me." Charles whispered. Sebastian chuckled and hugged his father back. He smiled and broke the embrace.

"Father, I forgive you. I should have told Ciel or someone, but I couldn't. Don't worry father, you have my forgiveness."

The two men were interrupted by a knock on the parlor door.

"Come in." Charles called, causing the blue haired butler to walk into the large room.

"Excuse me for interrupting sir, but it is time to leave." Ciel spoke loudly, looking at the Master and Mistress in front of him.

Charles looked at his wife and nodded. "Please prepare the carriage, Ciel. I shall meet you outside the manor doors in a few minutes." He ordered. Ciel put a gloved hand over his heart and took a small bow.

"Of course, my lord." With that, the butler walked out, shutting the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"I don't know the name of the family, or their company name, however your mother and I are going to the meeting, but you have to stay here. I am sorry, but they requested only we go. Please make sure nothing happens while we are gone."

Sebastian was disappointed. He was going to be alone in the manor, with no one but the servants to talk to. He sighed, and nodded.

"Yes father." Sebastian agreed. Charles nodded, and walked out. Annabel gave his son a hug and smiled at him. She whispered a goodbye and left, leaving the black haired earl alone in the parlor.

Master and Servant

The butler was waiting by the carriage of the carriage. The coachman sat on the front of the coach, holding the reins in his hands. He watched the Master and Mistress of the house walk out of the door. Smiling, he opened the door to the large coach, helping the two adults in.

He followed the pair into the carriage and shut the door. He put his gloved hands in his lap and looked at the couple in front of him.

It was a long ride to the manor of their business partners. However, after what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at the eerie looking manor.

Vines and bushes covered the gates, giving the manor a dark and mysterious vibe to it. The pathway to the big estate was long. Lights guided the way to the big manor- like every noble's pathways did. Finally, they reached the front of the manor. Ciel got up and opened the door to the coach, and stepped out. He held the door open and grabbed the lady's hand, helping her down the steps.

Annabel smiled and stepped out, thanking Ciel and waiting for Charles to get out. After the pair got out, Ciel shut the door and walked to the door, the nobles following behind.

Ciel's gloved hand knocked on the wooden door, as he waited for someone to open the door and alow the Michaelis household inside.

A red haired butler opened the door. His long hair reached down to his waist, as red glasses covered his eyes. Green eyes loked into blue

"Right this way please, my master and mistress are waiting for you in the parlor." The red haired butler bowed, as the family walked in. The ginger butler led them into the parlor, opening the door.

Inside, sat a man and a woman. The man had blue hair, similar to Ciel's blue locks, and the woman had blonde hair, pulled into a fine side ponytail, her long hair resting on her shoulder.

The man and woman's head to the door. The woman's blue eyes widened as she saw Ciel standing there.

The woman stood up, her white gloved hand covering her small mouth. She walked to the blue haired butler, and looked him in the eyes.

"Ciel?" She gasped out, causing Ciel to become nervous. Hesitently, he nodded. The woman's crystal blue eyes filled with tears, as she threw her arms around his tiny figure.

"Ciel….I've finally found you…I'm so sorry…" She whispered into the boy's ear, on the verge of tears.

Ciel pushed her off gently, as he stepped back. "Excuse me my lady, but who are you?" he asked, confusion written all over his doll-like face.

The lady gripped her hand in the butler's gloved one and smiled.

"Ciel, I'm Rachel Phantomhive. I'm your mother."

**Whatttttt? Two chapters in two days? I'm sorry; I just had this idea through my head since like chapter 3, so I needed to make this. I hope you enjoy the little plot twist(?), because I really loved writing it. **

**Again, sorry if it is too fast paced- I have a problem with pacing. But trust me, this fanfoc is long from over! I have many twists and turns and good stuff! **

**Anyway, see you next chapter! **

**~Girl in The Darkk **


End file.
